A Friend In Need
by Yzzi
Summary: GirlxGirl - BoxKenzi pairing with lemons. If that's not your thing you've been warned. Rated M for a reason. First time trying to write anything like this so please don't be too harsh :) Pretty much just lemons so far but if there's an interest in me continuing this I'll have more of an actual story in the following chapters dealing with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

First ever fanfic so please tell me what you think but try not to be to harsh :)

I don't own Lost Girl or it's characters.

Kenzi stared at the little red battery symbol on her phone. It had been at 20% when she'd left and now it was at 3% and Bo still hadn't called. They fought about things sometimes, stupid things, and every time Kenzi ran out and every time Bo called or tracked her down afterwards. They'd apologize, hug and eat ice cream or get a drink. She ran both hands through her hair "I really screwed up this time didn't I?". She gave her half-empty glass a sad look, it was her third drink and she decided it was her last, she needed to get home and make things right. She was half in a haze about what the fight had been about and it wasn't the alcohol making things fuzzy. Bo had stood her up, again, for some lady action with the doctor and she had just gotten so mad. She knew part of it was because Hale was seeing that ditzy blonde whatever-fae. They'd been getting closer and Kenzi had felt the sparkage, apparently it had been one-sided. She knew Bo had her needs but lately Kenzi felt like a third wheel more than usual. She didn't quite remember what she'd said but it was probably some really bad stuff.

She downed the last of her drink and headed out. She waved a cab down and got in. It wasn't a very long way but knowing all the kinds of scary monsters that lurked in the dark she didn't quite feel like walking on her own. More importantly it was raining and her hair became a total mess when it got wet. She picked a wallet out of her purse and gave it a quick search. The driver's license said Burt Benson, what a name... there was like 200 bucks in there. She paid the driver and got out, dropping the emptied wallet in a nearby trash can.

"Hey Bo-bo, sorry for bein' such a dick... Again... Forgive me?" She practiced. Sighing she opened the door.

The place was trashed. Between her and Bo's aversion to cleaning and general state of the building their home usually looked like a war-zone but this was different. The usual piles of random junk were scattered all over the floor, the couch was flipped over and the table was completely wrecked. "Woah... She must really be pissed" she whimpered.

Time to face the music Kenz she told her self and called out "Bo-bo you here?". She cowered slightly, half expecting the succubus to come charging at her wielding a battleaxe. But nothing happened "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean any of it". She heard a faint groan coming from the bed room.

Kenzi rounded the corner and nearly jumped out of her skin. There was blood covering the floor. Two large underfae lay in the two largest pools of blood, one disemboweled and the other lay slumped against the wall with it's head no longer attached to it's body. Kenzi had an almost overwhelming urge to run, to leave. And apparently so did the drinks she'd had earlier, they didn't taste half as good on the way out. She stood there swaying for a moment "gross".

Her eyes flared wide open as she recovered "Bo?!" She cried out and rushed past the dead monsters. The was a trail of blood leading into the bedroom. The idea that there may be more monsters alive didn't even cross her mind as she ran in.

Bo lay curled up on the bed, the white sheets now a dark red. Panicking she knelt by her friend, she was bleeding from several deep cuts and a long red gash crossed the right side of her beautiful face. The wounded succubus groaned and her eyelids fluttered, she looked incredibly tired. Kenzi climbed the bed to examine her friend more closely gently taking her by her shoulders and rolling her onto her back. "This is bad Bo-bo, it's all my fault!" She cried. Her friend needed to heal and she knew how she did that. Just a bit of mouth-to-mouth Kenzi you can do that, she told herself. It's not like you're really kissing her, it's CPR!

Just one kiss. She took a deep breath then wiped her mouth furiously with her sleeve, remembering she'd just been sick in the hallway. Without any further stalling she leaned in and planted her lips on Bo's. Her lips were soft but apart from that she felt nothing. It wasn't working. Now is not the time to be chicken Kenzi, she told herself as she parted both of their lips and slowly wiggled her tongue into the succubus' mouth. Gross, gross gross, she thought to herself, it didn't feel gross though. Suddenly it felt like she'd been hit by lightning. Bo's tongue shot up and pushed against hers and all of Kenzi's senses were set ablaze. Her friend now returned the kiss and all that was happening was starting to dawn on her. She held out for a few seconds as she let her fae-friend explore her mouth and then she began to pull away. Instantly two hands grabbed hold of her and held her in place, trapping her in the kiss. Bo was clearly regaining some strength and explored the terrifed girl with increasing passion.

This was wrong, so wrong. Her head was a jumble and she felt a fire blazing in her chest. Being trapped did not help and she was now desperate to get loose. She planted both hands on the succubuses' shoulders and pushed as hard as she could. Normally she wouldn't have had a snowballs chance in hell of beating the fae in a contest of strength, but Bo was completely drained. Their lips parted and Kenzi quickly gasped for air and backed away from her friend slamming her back against the bed's headboard.

Bo slowly pushed herself up so she could sit and her shining blue eyes flickered open. "Kenzi... Please" she sounded so weak. "Hold on Bo-bo I'll call you someone. She desperately tried to retrieve her phone from her pockets, cursing her tight jeans. "Kenz I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that!" She screamed back "Don't ever say that!" her eyes burned with tears. "I'll call the doctor, she'll fix you up in no time.

The succubus had began crawling towards her "Kenz..." Her blue eyes managed to look both vulnerable and terrifying at the same time. "Fine, wolfboy then he'll be over here in-". "I need it now" Bo interrupted her and drew even closer. Kenzi pushed herself back against the headboard "Dude, you're seriously freaking me out". her friend had almost crawled all the way into her lap by now. "i'm not gay!" She exclaimed in panick. A dazed smile flashed across the succubus's lips "neither am I" "Dude we're just friends" "With benefits."

Waving the phone like some kind of ward between them she tried to stall the hungry fae "Let me just call wolfboy-" the phone was dead. All hope was lost.

The shock lasted only a moment but it was enough for Bo to climb up and straddle the freighted girl. Their faces were mere inches apart "I need this" the succubus breathed. Tears running down her face Kenzi bit her lip "I'll die" Bo continued, her voice weary. "A-any chance we can just cuddle?" she'd given up, there was no way out. When the succubus leaned in for a second kiss she sobbed "be gentle". Their lips touched for a second time and this time there was no holding back. As her lips parted Kenzi felt her friend's tongue enter her and begin exploring. She returned the kiss, there was nothing else to do.

She felt a hand at her cheek, brushing her hair away and then softly caressing her. Kenzi kept her eyes shut, afraid to look. She was scared of what was about to happen, of her own inexperience (compared to that of a succubus), of ruining their friendship and most of all she was scared of dying. Bo would never hurt her, she knew that. Bo did not seem to be in control anymore though. The hand caressing her cheek now moved to support her chin and moments after the kiss was broken. Hoping for a second that it was over Kenzi opened her eyes and in that instant Bo dove for her neck. She gasped as she felt a tongue flick against her neck followed by a quick pinch of teeth. The succubus began kissing her way up the girl's neck, and Kenzi couldn't help but give away a soft moan. Taking it as a sign of encouragement she shot up and bit her friend gently in the earlobe. That awarded her a quick gasp so she continued with her tongue, gently teasing the girl.

Despite herself she was starting to feel really warm and not just from embarassment.

After extracting another moan from her friend Bo pulled back she could feel the slight shift in Kenzi's energies. Once more their lips met and Kenzi could feel her heartbeat quickening. Just as the thought entered her mind she felt a hand slip up her shirt and towards her... heart. The succubus' touch was gentler than she seemed capable of in the moment. The sensation was unsettling more than unpleasant. A new wave of panic hit her and she once again pushed her almost lover away. "C-could we maybe s-slow this down a li-". She was interrupted by a hungry glare "I NEED you. NOW" the starved growl barely sounded like her friend.

Kenzi swallowed, it was far too late to go back now. Bo shifted position slightly and regarded her meal like a predator. Then with both hands she grabbed hold of Kenzi's black shirt and tore it apart. Kenzi jumped in surprise and in that moment of confusion Bo reached in behind her and unhooked her bra with expert hands. The starved fae tore off the now loose clothing but Kenzi quickly covered herself with hands. Bo didn't pause for a moment and grabbed the girl's wrists with her hands and pushed them up against the headboard. Kenzi struggled for a moment but was quickly pacified with a kiss. The air was cold against her warm skin and she could feel her bare nipples reacting. Trying to distract the succubus she leaned into the kiss and played along, shortly she began moaning and it wasn't pretend. Her arms stopped resisting and were quickly released. She felt two warm hands cupping her breasts and whimpered slightly. Bo was getting noticeably more worked up now, leaving her lips to get back to kissing her neck all the while her hands began slowly massaging. Kenzi stared into the ceiling trying to steady herself "Oh boy, this is happening" her heart was racing and her breathing was erratic.

She looked down to see why Bo had stopped kissing her and was met with a wicked grin. Then, slowly the succubus moved towards her breasts "Oh god... here we go". She braced herself but still yelped as wet lips closed on her nipple. She covered her mouth with both hands as she looked at the sucking... succubus with what felt like morbid fascination. Her breath felt warm in her hands "this is all kinds of wro-ong", her voiced muffled by her hands. Bo gently let go and gave her a knowing smile "I can tell you're enjoying this" she didn't give the panting girl a chance to reply. Kenzi gasped and dug her nails into the palms of her hands. "I think the blood loss' made you all loopy in the head". Her denial was rewarded by a soft bite that made her quiver. She felt a warm blood-slippery hand run down her stomach, past her bellybutton and down to her waist. Slender fingers began unbuttoning her jeans, one button at a time. Kenzi just stared, panting softly. With the last button released Bo shifted around while simultaneously pulling her shredded top of. Kenzi's eyes widened with unexpected arousal as she saw the succubus bare. The wounds covering her body had began to seal now but the fae still seemed weak, swaying slightly as if her balance was off. "You want me" Bo stated, now seated between her friend's legs. "You're using your seduction glamour voodoo shit on me, not my fault" Kenzi mumbled back, still watching her topless friend as if hypnotized. "Kenz darling this is all you, I'm far too weak to wham anyone" she smirked. Before her friend could reply Bo grabbed her by the legs and pulled her towards her so she was now laying down, head on the pillows. Before she had a chance to protest the succubus grabbed her jeans by the waist and pulled them, and her legs into the air, bareing her. The clothes landed in the pile next to,the bed and Kenzi's hands both darted down to cover her black cotton underwear from view. "You know I can see how pent up you are right?" Bo teased with a predatory growl "How long's it been?" "I'm not pent up, I'm fine" the younger girl sputtered. Bo gave her an oh-really kind of look and gently pushed on the girl's hands so they pressed against her last piece of clothing. Kenzi instantly blushed as she felt wetness, she was soaking. "You need this too" she whispered seductively and she pushed harder on Kenzi's hands so they rubbed against her panties earning her a soft moan. She didn't resist when the starving fae pushed her hands aside and hooked her fingers around the rim of her underwear and slowly removed the item, leaving her wearing nothing but her zebra striped socks.

The human girl carefully watched as the fae took in her naked body, at least she didn't look, disappointed. The hunger in the blue eyes was scaring her, she'd seen first hand what happened if Bo lost control. "You look like you're about to eat me for dinner" she fake-laughed nervously "that's the plan". Kenzi was pretty sure her heart was about to leave her chest, she dug her fingers into the mattress and looked away as Bo lowered herself towards her. She felt two hands push her thighs apart and she held her breath as she waited for the inevitable. She felt wet kisses travelling up her thigh. It's just sex she told herself, besides Bo needs you. What kind of sidekick would she be if she wasn't willing to-. She gasped as a wet, soft tongue interrupted her thoughts. "Oh my god" she breathed arcing her back against the sensation. Dazed from heat, lack of air and having her chi drained she opened her eyes. Things were out of focus, she felt dizzy but good. The succubus was feeding for real now, she'd moved a way slightly and the blue energy flowing from Kenzi had the color of Bo's eyes. "I-it's never done that befo-ore" she giggled drunkenly. It did feel pretty damn good. A soft whimper escaped her lips and Bo dove in for another taste. Despite herself Kenzi pushed her hips up to meet her, still digging her hands into the sheets. Bo looked like she'd healed almost completely now but she wasn't about to ask her to stop now. For Kenzi everything seemed to fade away, not because she was blacking out but because the heat, the passion and the succubus' wonderful minstrations made everything seem bleak by comparisson.

For a few moments that was all there was, Kenzi laying there mewling and twitching while her friend made embarassing wet noises between her legs. It was getting increasingly difficult to breathe and she could feel the built up pressure about to spill over. "I-i'm-" she cut herself off with a wordless cry as her whole body spasmed. She had never felt something so intense ever before. Her back arced and she grabbed the sheets so tight it hurt, all the air left her lungs and her body heat rose sharply. A few seconds passed in perfect extasy before her senses slowly recovered and with growing panick she realised she wasn't breathing. She tried to gasp for air in but a quick spasm pushed the breath out again, the muscle contractions made it impossible to breathe.

Her rescue came as Bo dove in for a second helping. It was way too sensitive. She sharply drew breath and tried to move away from the hungering succubus. "Bo... Stop" she gasped "I can't again". Her friend's eyes were glowing blue. Kenzi released the sheets and grabbed her friend by the head trying to push her off. Her hands hurt from holding on so tightly before. Bo refused to let go however, snaking both arms in under her friend and hooking them around her thighs, locking herself in place. Kenzi squirmed and whimpered, half in pain meekly trying to push free. Sobbing slightly, part in fear but mostly from the intensity she felt herself being drained. She could feel her Chi leaving her, everything becoming strangely dull and exhausting. Slowly it started feeling good again and she felt her body drawing closer and closer to a second climax. Her grip around her friend had changed she realized, now pulling her in and gently caressing her.

The second orgasm was just as powerful as the first but this time it subsided much quicker. She found the succubus loosen her grip around her and she quickly crawled away. Everything was a darkish grey and she felt like death. The fuzzy figure on the other side of the bed crawled closer. "I just need a quick nap Bo-Bo" she mumbled drowsily, her voice sounding hollow. She forced her eyes to focus. Bo looked tired, the glow in her eyes much fainter. Her hair was a sweaty mess and Kenzi saw her own juices still dripping from her friend's mouth and chin. She leaned in for a kiss and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to try to make a story out of it :)**

**Still very much learning as I go, it's going to slow down a bit now but it's still very much a BoxKenzi story it's just going to take a bit to get there. Reviews and PMs are very much welcome I have no idea what I'm doing :3**

**I'm going to throw in some cute/exy/fun bits every other chapter or so but it's going to take a bit before Kenzi actually starts to be into Bo. Give a girl some time!**

**Chapter three will include both Trick and Dyson :) I'll see if I can write that one before Christmas ^_^**

The faint sound of someone shouting slowly woke her. "Kenzi wake up!". Kenzi mumbled something incoherent, she had no intention of getting up this early. Two hands were tightly gripping her shoulders she realized as she was shook "Kenzi you have to wake up! Look at me!". With a pained groan the girl sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Geez I'm awake" she mumbled. She tried to open her eyes but the sharp light immediately made her give up on that, she felt like crap. "Oh thank God you're okay, I'm so sorry Kenz" Bo blurted out and hugged her. Still groggy Kenzi smiled faintly at the sudden embrace, the succubus felt very warm, her skin soft and sweaty. She was about to ask why her friend was naked when the memories came flooding back.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked and pushed Bo away. Her eyes were open and panicked, the sudden shock banishing her exhaustion for the moment. "Kenz... i-" Bo began as she sat back up. "Stay away from me!" The girl cried and covered herself with the covers. The room was bright, they had slept for several hours and it was now early morning. "Kenzi I didn't mean..." She didn't know what to say, the look in her friends eyes hurt like knives. At least the girl seemed alright physically, she had been afraid that she had stolen too much. She picked through her discarded clothes and fished out her phone. She had to call Dyson and let him know about the two dead whatever-they-weres. She glanced back up at the cowering girl who seemed to stare at the phone with an odd expression on her face. "Just calling Dyson to let him know about the bodies" she offered and motioned vaguely towards the hallway. Kenzi just seemed to stare however.

Kenzi barely listened to the phone conversation she was still not quite over the fact that she was alive. She felt like death, weary, cold and numb, as if her life force had been drained from her. Which it of course had. She needed a drink or twelve and a long shower. Still clinging to

the covers she began to look around for her clothes. The were scattered across the room, most of them torn to shreds. Her jeans were intact however so she went to get them. Bo had just left the room, still talking to Dyson on the phone. She puton, trembling foot on the cold floor and pulled the covers with her. As soon as she tried to take her first step her legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor. "Kenzi" Bo rushed to her friend's side "Dyson just get here as fast as you can" she said to her phone and tossed it on the bed. "Let me help you" there was a slight tremble in her voice. She helped the girl back to the bed so she could sit down. She looked so vulnerable. Pale and silent, downcast with her hair covering her eyes. Her body weak and trembling with only a thin cloth barely covering her, clinging slighty to her curves. Naked. Bo gulped and shook her head trying to focus. She crossed the room and gathered up the girl's clothes and put them down next to her. "Dyson will be here in a bit to deal with... them" she motioned towards the door. "Get dressed and I'll make some breakfast, you need to get your strength back" she got up and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Kenzi dressed in silence, still trying to process everything that had happened. Afterwards she spent a few minutes sitting on the bed before she could will herself to get out. Walking past the bloody corpses didn't bother her as much this time, she still felt numb. The floorboards creaked as she stepped into the kitchen. Bo spun around to look at her, she was as beautiful as ever. The way Kenzi felt she was pretty sure she looked like an ugly mess right now. She sat down and grabbed the fresh cup of coffee Bo had already poured and held it in both hands to warm herself. "W-we didn't really have anything to eat" she turned around and picked up a bowl "we do have cereal left, that's about it". Her smile was weak, questioning and apologetic at the same time.

Kenzi merely stared at the cereal for a bit, not yet willing to release her grip on the warm cup. "Kenzi..." finally she got the girl to look at her, she looked so tired. "I was pretty out of it last night" she continued carefully "I basically had one foot in the grave" she hesitated, searching her friend's eyes "But you did offer yourself right? I didn't ra-". Finally Kenzi spoke, cutting her of before she could say the word.

"I did" she said weakly "I couldn't just let you die". There was silence for a moment. "I didn't want to but I did" she mumbled. "You saved my life you know" Bo offered with a faint smile "again". Kenzi didn't smile, instead her eyes fell to her cup again. "Did you have to take it so far, we could have stopped and gotten you someone else". "I cant... Stop... Not when it's gone so far" She managed to find the girl's gaze again "It took my everything to stop when I did, before I..." "Before you killed me" Kenzi finished. That felt like a stab in the heart. "Kenzi I would never..." she reached out to grab the girl's hand to comfort her but that just scared her. Kenzi jerked back violently, dropping the cup. Bo let out a wounded hiss as she pulled her hand. Kenzi stared at her friend in horror as her eyes flashed a bright blue. She backed away from the Succubus and ran out the door.


End file.
